lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordeals (Legacy)
Ordeals, also referred as Random Events, is a mechanic introduced in the game which take place in the Management Phase. The Random events are meant to add more variety to the days in terms of gameplay, making the players to overcome the events instead preventing them. The events can occur after day 21 and so on, at random times, breaking order and peace of the facility and giving surprise to the unaware and unprepared players. It was introduced in May's Update and later refined in June's Update. The events or entities taking place in the random events are called Ordeals, different from the Abnormalities, because these beings can't be locked in containment rooms and float around the facilities, showing up from time to time. At the moment, there are 4 Random Event in-game, with one previously removed. The events occur during certain times, following the order of the Ordeal System. At Day 21 and onward, there's a cycle of 5 days, increasing the difficult and time with each passing day, giving the chance to different events happen in certain days. After 5 days, it will restart the cycle, going to the conditions of day 1. There are 4 times, going in order as the day increases: Dawn, Noon, Dusk and Midnight. In the Deployment Phase, the player can check in the Goal List the maximum time can take place. Events of different times can trigger in the same day. Ordeals' type are classified by colors, and their Risk Level could be the times where they took place, with Dawn being the easiest and with Midnight being the most dangerous. Ordeals of the same colors are different in each time. Ex: Amber Dawn Ordeal isn't the same as Amber Midnight Ordeal. Midnight Ordeals, instead of randomly triggering, they will have a timer from the start of the day, at the top left of the screen; around 13 or more minutes long. Once it reach 0, the Midnight Event will trigger. These events are meant to be penalties and causing a 'Game Over' scenario. Dawn Dawn is the first and most early time to appear in the day. The events in this time aren't difficult overall and don't bring much trouble to the player and the facility. Currently, there is 1 Event in this time. Amber Dawn "The perfect food, the perfect substitute." - Event Starting The Ordeal of Amber Dawn, also known as BongBong Apple and Oranges, is the first event released for this time. When the event starts, a message will appear on the screen, and small slug or snail-like creatures will appear in different hallways of some departments. They come in two colors, green and orange. Those creatures crawl on the floor, moving very slowly. Employees might step on them, inflicting Physical and Mental damage to the employee, thus killing the slug. Alternatively, the player can kill the slugs by clicking on them once. This is a simple event which might cause trouble if is not taken care of correctly, specially to the new agents. Due to the small size, they might pass unnoticed if the facility is big enough, and most of the time, clerks are hurt instead agents. The player can pause to spot their locations and get rid of them more easily. Noon Noon is the second time to appear in the day. The events in this time increase the difficult and not putting much attention to them might lead to severe problems. Currently, there is 1 Event in this time. Violet Noon "Only helpless hand of the weak could reach us, and fled for mercy and love of them." - Event Starting The Ordeal of Violet Noon, also known as Rain of Hands of Redemption, is the first event released for this time. When the event starts, a message will appear on the screen, and soon, dark purple portals will start to appear on the ceiling of the rooms, except the hallways; at different lapses of times. The portal starts from small and transparent, growing bigger and becoming more visible. When the portal reach its maximum size, a dark hand will come out of the portal quickly, grabbing or smashing the employees below it, killing them instantly. The player can click on the portals several times to close the portals before they hands take action. After a while of the portals spawning across the facility, the event will end, showing a message. Players must be aware of this event when is in progress, because ignoring this will cause the death of several agents. The player must eliminate mainly the portals which spawn in the main rooms to avoid the death of their idle agents. The other rooms where they could spawn are the minor rooms of Control Team and Information Team Department. Rain of Hands of Redemption Portal.png|A portal spawning Rain of Hands of Redemption Hand.png|Hand of Redemption Rain of Hands of Redemption Open Hand.png|The open Hand of Redemption Rain of Hands of Redemption Crush.png|The hand crushing some employees Violet Noon Rain of Hands of Redemption Ending.png|End's Message Dusk Dusk is the third time to appear in the day. This bring difficult events, trying to disrupt the order of the facility very quickly. This is the last time to trigger without any previous warning, without counting Midnight's timer. Currently, there's 1 Event in this time. Another event was added previously but was removed to refine it. Crimson Dusk "Let us abandon our old flesh. We shall become one and continue this red march." - Event Starting The Ordeal of Crimson Dusk, also known as Cirque du Sang, is the second event released for this time. When the event starts, a message will appear on the screen, followed by striped tents with red and yellow lines spawning in random 1 hallway of each department. From the tents, 2 big fleshy creatures, appeared that their body parts were stitched together, they possess two arms and one leg, wearing stripped clown overalls and a harlequin cap. The clowns will roam the facility, trying to seek for employees or breaching Abnormalities. Once they get closer to one of them, they will stop and inflate, turning red, and soon exploding, dealing a high amount of Physical Damage to the nearby employees and/or Abnormalities. The player can click on them to make them explode prematurely before reaching any target, but still they need to charge for a short time before exploding. When all the clowns are dead, the event will end, showing a message. This event could bring a serious threat to the employees if this happen when the facility is in peace. Checking where they spawn will help to locate them and shot them before they reach the employees. If they appear when the facility is under the breach of one or multiple Abnormalities, the clowns will also target them and try to explode near them. Cirque du Sang Clown.png|A clown and the tent where they spawn from Cirque du Sang Clown About to Explode.png|A clown about to explode Cirque du Sang Clown Corpse.png|The corpse of a clown Crimson Dusk Cirque du Sang Ending.png|End's Message Violet Dusk (Removed) "A god, an evil, them. They embraced us on the day of rest." - Event Starting The Ordeal of Violet Dusk, also known as Rushing Arms of Rest, was the first event released but was removed with the addition of the new ones in June's Update, but mentioned that will come back in a later update. It used to occur in middle of long days at random times, just once per day. In the Deployment Phase, in the goal's list, it may show ''Dusk's Ordeal detected, having the chance to occur in the day. After a random lapse of time, a warning message will appear to announce the event in the Management Phase, and after sometime, another message will appear when the event starts. This event makes that different purple tentacles or appendages, named ''FloodTentacles; come out from the floor in every department's main room and almost every hallway in the facility. The tentacles may be different in appearance but does the same actions. The tentacles possess decent health and deals an average amount of damage, which increases when are more of them together attacking the same target. In the main rooms always appear more tentacles than the hallways. The player can suppress the tentacles individually to defeat them. Overall, this is a difficult event to survive through, because once it start, it may trigger other effects of some Abnormalities, like leading the breach of the three birds; and the tentacles will attack everyone in range, while the main rooms become even more dangerous for the employees. Dusk Starting.png| Event starting FloodTentacle 1.png|FloodTentacle's first aspect FloodTentacle 2.png| FloodTentacle's second aspect FloodTentacle 3.png| FloodTentacle's third aspect Midnight '''Midnight is the last and strongest time to appear in the day. In a day where a Midnight event will take place, a timer will appear at the left top of the screen, around 12 - 13 minutes long, and increasing in later days. The timer will continue normally by actual seconds even when the game's time is paused or speeds up/down. Once the time runs out, a Midnight Event will trigger. These events are the most dangerous of the game, meant to end in a 'Game Over', due to being time penalties, so the player must rush through the day to end before the time runs out. Currently, there is 1 Event in this time. Amber Midnight "We fought to eat each other." - Event Starting The Ordeal of Amber Midnight, also known as The Ultimate Buffet, is the first event released for this time. When the timer ends, a message of the event will appear, and a giant worm covered with an armor of rocks and earth, with rocky teeth and with several big lumps on some parts of them; will rise from the floor in a random main room of the facility. When appearing, it will start to spawn big worms similar in appearance to the previous creature, and these creatures can spawn smaller worms at random intervals. The giant worm will change of location after an amount of time, moving to different main rooms across the departments, spawning more worms. The giant slugs deal a drastic amount of damage to the employees and Abnormalities in front them, killing them almost instantly. They travel across the facility, burrowing when reach the end of the room, and spawning in another random room of the facility in one side. When appearing in another room, they might stop and spawn a couple of minor worms. The smaller worms jump to the nearby employees or Abnormalities in front them to deal high damage, moving in a straight line. These worms burrow themselves when the room where they are doesn't have any more targets, and appear in another room with employees or Abnormalities in them. The player can click on the big worms to slow them down for a short time and in the smaller worms to kill them. The giant worm can't be suppressed. When the 'Game Over' message appears, the event will end, showing a message, although the giant worm and the other creatures of the event will not move out of the facility when ending. This is an extremely difficult event, which once it starts, it can't be stopped or suppressed. The ability of the worms to spawn in any part of the facility makes it hard to keep the agents alive. Even when it will cause a Game Over, the player can still end the day if taking quick actions in the early part of the event. Just the smaller worms can be suppressed by clicks but is still difficult to do since all the bigger worms can spawn them constantly and the smaller worms go to where are targets to damage. The Ultimate Buffet Giant Worm.png|Giant Worm The Ultimate Buffet Giant Worm Open Mouth.png|Giant Worm with its mouth open The Ultimate Buffet Giant Worm Spawning Worms.png|Giant Worm when spawning lesser worms The Ultimate Buffet Worm 1.png|Big worm The Ultimate Buffet Worm 1 Burrowing.png|Big worm about to burrow The Ultimate Buffet Worm 1 Spawning Worm 2.png|A big worm spawning smaller worms The Ultimate Buffet Worm 2.png|Smaller worm Amber Midnight The Ultimate Buffet Ending.png|End's Message Category:Game Mechanics Category:Legacy